Kagome's Boom Box
by Kota Magic
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome brings a boom box and a bunch of CDs to the Sengoku Jidai. Rating raised for later chapters.
1. The Music Maker

**Kagome's Boom Box**

Notes: For the English songs, we'll just say that they can understand them just so that we can sit back and enjoy the show! I don't bother with disclaimers because this is FF.net, where 95% of all literature is based on something copyrighted and the writers are too poor to even be worth sueing. 

Early one afternoon in the Sengoku Jidai, Inu Yasha hopped down from his usual perch near the Bone-Eater's Well. His keen nose told him that Kagome was back and he didn't want to waste another minute to go searching for Shikon shards. 

Kagome poked her head over the edge of the well and hauled with her something Inu Yasha vaguely recognized from her world. He had heard music, or rather, what Kagome had called music, come from this strange device. What had she called it again? Something with 'boom' in the name… 

"Oi, Kagome!" the grumpy hanyou roughly helped her out of the well. "What did you bring that noisy thing with you for? I thought you had to stick it's tail in the wall to make it work!" 

"It's called a boom box, Inu Yasha." she said standing upright and regathering her things. "And it doesn't make noise, it makes music." 

"Who cares!?" Inu Yasha effortlessly hauled her bag onto his back and started toward the village. "We've wasted enough time! Let's get started looking for more shards already!" 

"Now hold on a minute!" she stamped the ground irritably. "If I'm not mistaken, tonight's the new moon! That means it's too dangerous to go shard hunting and we're staying put for the time being. I brought the boom box so that we'd have something to do for the night!" 

"Aren't you forgetting something, wench?" Inu Yasha gave her a very annoyed glare. "The new moon was last night! You went back late, so you came back late. You just lugged that stupid thing with you for nothing!" 

"WHAT?" Kagome stared down at her watch and thought hard for a moment. 

He was right. That encounter with Kouga on the way back last time had delayed them a day, but she still insisted on staying at home for 3 days before returning. In her original plan, however, she had meant to bring her boom box with her because there would be a new moon when she came back. In her rush and confusion to return before the hanyou came to get her, she had forgotten about the time delay and brought her boom box along to share with her friends while Inu Yasha dealt with his monthly problem.

Grudgingly, Kagome followed Inu Yasha back to Kaede's hut, where the others were waiting. As she set down her things, the others immediately took interest in the strange device she had brought with her. 

"What's this thing, Kagome?" Shippo asked as he sniffed it cautiously. 

"It's called a boom box, Shippo." Kagome smiled, glad to see that someone had appreciated her surprise. "It makes music." 

"Music?" the fox blinked curiously. "How does this thing make music? Is it like a drum? What about a rattle?" 

"Probably like magic, just like a lot of the things from Kagome's world." said Sango. 

"It looks rather expensive, even for something from your home." Miroku traced a finger over the surface. "So…how does it make music exactly." 

"Feh!" spat Inu Yasha. "We don't have time to be playing with Kagome's stupid noise-maker! We have Shikon shards to find!" 

"Aw… Inu Yasha!" Shippo whined. "At least let's see how it works! C'mon! Just for a little while? Please?" 

"Not a chance!" the hanyou growled. "While we're sitting here on our asses listening to Kagome's noise-box, Naraku is probably getting a hold of more shards!" 

"One night won't make that much of a difference." said Sango. "What harm can a little music do?" 

"I agree." Miroku added. "Besides, I'm curious as to what kind of music Kagome's world has to offer." 

"You're all idiots!" Inu Yasha threw his hands up in the air, defeated. "I can't believe you morons would rather sit here and listen to that shit while Naraku is-" 

"Osuwari!" 

*CRASH* 

"Bitch! What was that for?" 

"For not even appreciating the trouble it took me to get this thing here!" 

"Feh!" 

"Osuwari!" 

*CRASH* 

"Ow…" 

"Let's get this thing set up, shall we?" Kagome smiled to others as she left Inu Yasha cursing in the dirt. 

Shippo cheered as Sango and Miroku helped Kagome carry her things onto the front porch of the hut. Digging through her bag, Kagome pulled out a bunch of batteries and a case full of CDs. While she was putting batteries into the boom box, the others admired her music collection. 

"Ranma ½?" Miroku puzzled over the encased CD he was looking at. "What are these things, Kagome?" 

"Those are compact discs," Kagome explained. "CD's for short. When you put them inside the boom box, they make the music! Depending on which CD you pop in, a different kind of music comes out!" 

"Wow… Sango breathed as she looked over a Do As Infinity CD in amazement. "So, there's actually music inside these things?" 

"Yup!" Kagome slipped the cover over the now full battery compartment and set the device upright on the porch. "But the only way to get the music to come out is by playing it in the boom box. Here, I'll show you guys!" 

From his perch in the nearby tree, Inu Yasha scowled as he watched Kagome fidget with the boom box. He flattened his ears against his head as much as he could, anticipating the annoying sounds he knew were coming. 

Kagome rummaged through her case until she pulled out the CD she was looking for and promptly popped it in. Her friends watched in wonder as she operated the strange contraption with ease. Even Kaede and Inu Yasha, who normally didn't show much interest in the modern day things that Kagome often carried on her person, were paying attention. 

The boom box made a little whirring sound as Kagome pushed several different buttons and adjusted some knobs and handles. Dead quiet permeated the hut as everyone present waited anxiously for the fun to start. 

~~~~~~~~

What kind of music is gonna come out? You'll just have to wait and see! This is the result of having too much Dentyne Ice all in one day while studying for finals. Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Got a suggestion? Suggest away! It helps me write more and faster!


	2. Change the World

**Kagome's Boom Box**

**Part 2**

_I want to change the world _

_Kaze o kake nuke te nani mo osorezuni _

Kagome sat back as one of her favorite songs broke the silence of the hut. Shippo smiled brightly at the sounds reaching his little pointed ears. Sango and Miroku looked on at the wonder in front of them. Even Kaede put aside her herbal concoctions to listen. 

_Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite _

_Change my mind _

Inu Yasha, who had been preparing for one of the loud, ear-splitting tones Kagome had told him was called heavy metal (though he didn't know what was so heavy or metallic about it), stopped straining to flatten his ears. In fact, the hanyou's ears perked up. This song actually didn't sound too bad! 

_Jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e _

_Te wo nobase ba kagayakeru hazusa It's wonderland _

"Kagome?" Sango spoke up. 

"Yeah?" 

"This song reminds me of all the wild adventures our little group has been on. It's amazing how we can hear so many instruments being played all at once, and yet there are no musicians or instruments present. It's all coming from your music box." 

_Hai iro no sora no kanata Nanika oite kaita kimi wa _

_Mayoi nagara sagashi tsuzukeru _

_Kimi no kokoro furete ta Asu mo mienai yo _

_Nani mo shinji rarezu mimi wo fusagu _

"I can't say that I've ever heard some of the instruments this piece has before." remarked Miroku. "There's something that sounds like a biwa, but much stronger. What is it?" 

"You probably mean the guitar." said Kagome. "It's similar to the biwa, but it's much bigger and makes a different sound, like the one you're hearing. And the other sounds you hear are probably generated by what we call a synthesizer. It's a machine that can imitate any sound of any instrument ever invented." 

"A hundred instruments all in one?" Kaede puzzled. "How does one play such a thing?" 

"I don't really know." Kagome shrugged. "I've never actually seen one before. Only very rich people have them." 

_Kimi ni deaeta toki Hontou no ibasho mitsyuketa _

_Nani genai yasashi ga sokoni atte Boku ra mezameru _

Up in his tree, Inu Yasha was listening intently to the lyrics the CD was putting out. Somehow, the words reminded him of older times. Against his will, his ears began to swivel in time with the melody. 

_I want to change the world Nidoto mayowanai kimi to iru mirai _

_Katachi o fureta kotoba demo toberu sa _

_Change my mind Jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e _

_Tsubasa hiroge habatakeru hazusa It's wonderland _

Sango and Miroku laughed warmly at Shippo. The little fox demon was enjoying the music so much that he had started dancing to the beat. He shook his fluffy tail in such a funny manner that even Inu Yasha could not help but crack a smile. 

"This is great!" Shippo hopped up, pulling off a sloppy back flip to show off to the others. "Hey Inu Yasha! Why don't you try dancing?" 

"Demons do not dance!" the hanyou replied haughtily. 

"Oh yeah? Then what am I?" 

"A weird little kid raised by humans, that's what!" 

"Well, at least I'm having a good time, unlike you!" 

"Feh! As if shaking your body all crazy like that can be called fun!" 

Shippo simply stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha. 

"For your information, this IS fun!" 

_Bokura ha onaji sekai wo oyogi tsuzuketeru _

_Taigai no negai e todaku hi made _

_Minna onaji huan kakaete sasaeae ru yo _

_Tachi domaru shunkan ni mitsumete ru Kono basho ni iru _

Inu Yasha returned to his thoughts, but not for long. Again, the words were touching him. Was this some kind of magic that he wasn't aware of? Whatever it was, it was from Kagome's time, he was actually starting to like it, and it wasn't even ramen! This was really something he would have to pay some attention to! 

_I want to change the world Kono te hanasazu ni _

_Minamoru hitomimo Uketometara Nandatte dekiruhazu _

_Change my mind Hitori ni sasenai Minna koko ni iru _

_Donna kotomo tsuki nuke te ikou It's wonderland _

The song eventually came to an end, leaving its audience in awe and a pleasant mood. Miroku began rummaging through the CD pack until he turned up a CD he found interesting. He handed it to Kagome, and she returned the first disc to its case before putting it in. If she had actually seen the CD that had been handed to her, she probably would have insisted that Miroku choose another one. But she didn't and in went the next CD… 

~~~~~~~~

Oo! What'll the next song be? I know, but you'll have to wait and see! Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	3. Bad Touch

**Kagome's Boom Box**

**Part 3**

Shippo casually picked up the empty CD case and examined it. After turning it over in his hands several times, a puzzled expression appeared on his face. 

"Hey, Kagome?" he inquired. 

"Yeah?" she answered. 

"What's a bloodhound?" 

"A kind of dog. Why do you ask?" 

Miroku took the case from the fox and looked it over. 

"According to this, the disc you put into the boom box has something to do with a 'Bloodhound Gang.'" 

"WHAT!?" Kagome screamed as just at that moment, the song came on. 

_Ha-ha, well now! We call this the act of mating _

_But there are several other very important differences _

_Between human beings and animals you should know about… _

"WHAT?!!?" everyone sweatdropped, unable to believe what they had just heard. 

"I thought I left that one at home!" Kagome forced out, despite her shock. 

_Sweat, baby, sweat, baby, sex is a Texas drought _

_Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about _

"What kind of song is THIS??!" Inu Yasha demanded, a clear blush all over his face. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that the ends of his ears were burning in embarrassment. 

"It's from some other country!" Kagome yelled back at him. "And in my time, songs like these are common!" 

_So put your hands down my pants, and I bet you'll feel nuts _

_Yes, I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up _

Meanwhile, Miroku was using the song's lyrics to his advantage. Feigning innocence, he casually picked up Sango's wrist and attempted to lead it somewhere. But before he could even get her hand close, Sango brought Hiraikotsu down on the monk's head twice in time with the beat, leaving two very big lumps behind. 

_You've had enough of two-hand touch, you want it rough _

_You're out of bounds, I want you smothered, want you covered like _

_My waffle-house hash browns _

Not one to be discouraged, Miroku cautiously slithered his adventurous hands toward her butt and received a rather vicious slap to the face just as the lyrics "You're out of bounds" were played. Relenting for the time being, the monk restrained his hands to himself, rubbing his sore cheek. 

_Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex _

_Like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined _

_To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time _

"Isn't Coca-Cola that fizzy drink you bring from you're time, Kagome?" asked Shippo, scratching his head. 

Kagome was too busy trying to regain her composure to answer the fox's question. Sango would have asked what FedEx was, but decided against it upon seeing what shape her friend was in. 

_Do it now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Gettin' horny now _

"Kagome! This song is even dirtier than my language!" Inu Yasha remarked. "I'm not one to be talking about manners or decency, but what kind of sick f***ing idiots do you have over in your world?" 

"I agree," Kaede chipped in, holding a ward in her hands in front of her. "The profanity this 'music' as you call it contains makes Inu Yasha sound like a gentleman!" 

"_Whoa!_" thought Inu Yasha. "_I got a compliment from the old lady!?_" 

"Inu Yasha?" Shippo looked up at him. "What does 'horny' mean?" 

"Shut up!" the hanyou barked, a slight blush tinting his face. "Even _I_ know better than to tell a kid your age that!" 

"Aw, come on!" the fox whined. 

_Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket _

_Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it _

_Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas _

_But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory" _

_So if I capsize on your thighs high tide B-5 you sunk my battleship _

"This thing is littered with lewd references!" Sango remarked. 

"Feh! It's disgusting even to me!" Inu Yasha added. 

"I actually kind of like it." Miroku smiled, snapping his fingers to the beat. 

Everyone glared at the monk and sighed. It was no surprise that someone as lecherous as him would appreciate such a vulgar song. Miroku simply met their glares and shrugged. 

_Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip _

_So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle _

Seeing that the monk was unfazed by both the stares and the music, Inu Yasha knew of an alternative way to embarrass Miroku. He grinned evilly as he glared down at the group below. 

"Hey, Miroku!" he snickered. "Better fix your robes before somebody notices!" 

This caught the houshi's attention, and he immediately moved to rectify his rather embarrassing problem. Unfortunately, Kagome's fist and Sango's boomerang found his face first. 

_And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files" _

*BOOM* 

As though Kagome had uttered the magic word, Inu Yasha came crashing down out of his tree, landing most unpleasantly on his head. The very mention of a dog demon behavior had stung him like a Hell Wasp and sent him, appalled, to the ground. He growled as he found his voice again. 

"WHAT KIND OF F***ING PRICK INSULTS DOG DEMONS IN A F***ING SONG?!" he bellowed, his face red from the impact as well as the humiliation. 

"He wasn't insulting dog demons, Inu Yasha." Kagome tried to explain, laughing nervously. Simultaneously, she was trying to calm him down so that he wouldn't destroy her boom box. "In a way…he was kinda paying tribute to them. Some people… like it that way…" 

"What way?" Shippo asked. 

"The way normal dogs… do that sort of thing…" Sango sweatdropped. 

"Care to demonstrate?" Miroku reached for the taijiya's bosom and received a matching slap mark on his other cheek. 

_Do it now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Gettin' horny now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Do it again now _

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals _

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel _

_Gettin' horny now _

Much to the relief of everyone present, the song finally came to an end, and Kagome hastily stopped and put the CD away. She made sure that she put it at the very bottom of the CD carrying case so that they wouldn't run into a disaster like this again. Poking through the rest of her available collection, she pulled one out, looked at it, smiled and held it up before putting it into the boom box. 

"Hehe… Here's a song I'm sure we'll all love!" she said, hitting the play button. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hehe.... this was the chapter that I started this fic for! I just didn't want to slap this one immediately in the beginning or it would've given away the surprise. Just to let you all know, I am taking note of your suggestions and am working to do chapters on them. For those of you who want Inu Yasha-specific songs, I intend to do them, but so as not to sound biased, I'm going to space them out.

What song will be next? You'll have to wait and see! Until then, whether you liked this or hated it, please let me know! It helps me write more and faster!


	4. Mononoke-Hime

**Kagome's Boom Box**

**Part 4**

A sweet flute tone wafted from the boombox, calming down the nerves that had been agitated by the previous song. Kagome noticed that her Sengoku Jidai friends were taking a particular liking to the piece, just as she had hoped. The film the song had been composed for had been set at a time and place almost identical to their own. 

_Haritsumeta Yumi no Furueru Tsuru yo_

"I didn't know that music like this existed in your world, Kagome." the taijiya smiled. 

"It reminds me of some of the poetry my sister once wrote long ago." said Kaede, shuffling through her things. "She would write about the forest and the animals in it. I could not read at the time, but eventually, I learned and read them." 

_Tsuki no Hikari ni Zawameku Sonata no Kokoro _

The mentioning of Kikyou made Inu Yasha's ears perk up momentarily. Kikyou could write? Well, being a priestess, it was probably to be expected, but the truth was, Kikyou had never mentioned anything about writing poetry. For a miko with her kind of powers, the hanyou had not thought her capable of such a seemingly delicate art. 

_Togisumasareta Yaiba no Utsukushi _

Inu Yasha hopped down from his perch, landing with hardly a sound. He stepped up to Kaede, his arms folded in their usual, no-nonsense manner, but his face was serious rather than agitated. 

"Let me see them." He said plainly. 

"Eh?" the old woman seemed rather surprised by the request. 

"I said let me see them, the poetry she wrote." He repeated. 

"Inu Yasha can read?" Sango blinked, a bit surprised. 

"A little." The hanyou answered without even turning around. 

Kaede put down what she was working with and approached a large chest against the back of the hut. She opened it, shuffled through several items, then retrieved from it some scrolls and handed them to Inu Yasha. The dog demon took them and promptly returned to his perch to read them. 

_Sono Kissaki ni Yoku Nita Omae no Yokogao _

Kagome watched silently as Inu Yasha took the scrolls and returned to his tree to read them. Whether it was because they had been written by the dead miko or because the thought of Inu Yasha reading had never crossed her mind before, Kagome didn't have the heart to say anything at that moment. 

_Kanashimi to Ikari ni Hisomu Makoto no Kokoro wo_

Inu Yasha's expression never shifted from its serious stare. Occasionally, he'd squint a bit, obviously having some trouble recalling his faded reading lessons, but nevertheless continued reading. After some time, he finished, rolled them back up, and returned them to Kaede. 

_Shiru wa Mori no Sei _

_Mononoke Tachi dake _

_Mononoke Tachi dake_

Shippo was lying sprawled out on the grass. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his little eyes, relaxing. A little tickle on his nose made him pop them back open and giggle at finding a butterfly on his face. The others laughed warmly as the song repeated its lyrics then finished smoothly. 

"That was very beautiful, Kagome." Miroku remarked. "May I ask what other kinds of music you have so graciously brought with you?" 

"Sure…" Kagome breathed, reaching for her CDs. She reached in and pulled out one that had a song that she particularly liked. With a smile, she popped it into the boombox and hit the play button. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the wait and the small chapter, but to be honest, the Princess Mononoke Theme used in this chapter doesn't have that many lyrics. As for next chapter, the only thing I'll tell you guys/gals is that it will be of an Inu Yasha song. As for which Inu Yasha song I'm going to use...... that's a secret! You'll just have to wait and see!

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! And don't be afraid to leave song suggestions in your reviews! Trust me! I'm paying attention to what you all are suggesting, and am liking what I'm seeing!


	5. I Am

**Kagome's Boombox**

**Part 5**

The song began with the promise of the lively tone to come. Shippo got up from where he was sitting to be closer to the boombox. The little fox's ears twitched happily to the beat as he plopped himself down by the device. Miroku absentmindedly twirled his ringed staff in his hands. 

_Sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume _

_Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou _

_Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete _

_Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou _

Not having expected the sudden blast of audio excitement, Shippo flopped over on his back, blocking his pointed ears momentarily as they adjusted to the song. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku could not help but laugh at the little boy. 

_Mikake yori mo tanjun de dakedo tsutaekirenakute _

_Iitai koto wa itsumo POKETTO ni shimatteru ne _

Shippo scrambled up the tree to the branch where Inu Yasha was reclining. The dog hanyou was less than pleased to have his personal perch invaded, but it was only momentary as the fox bounced over to the leafy end and bounced off, popping into the pink bubble shape and flipping to the ground like a pro. Inu Yasha spat an unamused 'feh!' while the others applauded cheerfully. 

_Kodomojimita koto nante ima sara ienai _

_Toki ga kaiketsu suru to ka yuu kedo wakariaezuni _

"Feh!" Inu Yasha repeated, annoyed that the others would make so big a deal out of a simple trick. "I bet if I did that, no one would cheer for me!" 

"Are you jealous, Inu Yasha?" Miroku teased. 

"Of that brat?" the hanyou growled incredulously. "Not a chance in ANY of the seven hells!" 

"Inu Yasha's jealous! Inu Yasha's jealous!" Shippo chanted. When he got no reaction, the fox promptly gave the grump an extra 'raspberries' face. 

_Nijuuyo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo _

_Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo _

_Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau _

_Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou _

Finally infuriated, Inu Yasha leapt from the tree and took off after Shippo. The two scrambled everywhere, from the over the roof to the tangled treetops. The fox was laughing the entire way, glad to have finally pulled Inu Yasha from his lazy little spot. Kagome warned the older demon not to hurt the little boy, but when Inu Yasha finally caught Shippo and reared back to pound him, the future girl promptly flattened him with the magic word. 

_Ugokidasanakya hajimannai nayamidasu to tomerannai _

_Hitoyo kagiri no yume ni amaete itaku wa nai shi _

"Oi, Inu Yasha!" Shippo stood over the crushed hanyou. "I was just playing around! You didn't have try killing me, you know!" 

"Keh!" Inu Yasha spat. "If you don't want trouble, you shouldn't ask for it!" 

"You're the one that asked for it by trying to hit me." the fox blinked. Inu Yasha could only growl. 

_Otome CHIKKU na negai mo sono mama okizari _

_Ai ga subete SA bokura no jidai wa koko kara hajimaru _

No sooner had the spell worn off then Inu Yasha was back up in his tree. Shippo frowned, but resigned himself to sitting by the boombox with the others. Kagome could see the disappointment in the little boy's eyes. 

"Inu Yasha," she called. "Shippo was just wanted you to join in on the fun. Won't you at least come down from there?" 

"If your idea of fun is listening to that noise and bouncing around like an idiot, then I'd rather be BORED!!" 

_Sora o tsukinuketeku tori mitai ni NE _

_Oozora mau IMEEJI ga ugokidasu _

_Arukou michi wa tooku tsuzuki keredo _

_Itsu no ma ni ka kagayakidasu DAIYAMONDO _

"I actually think it's quite nice." Miroku commented. "A little faster and different than what I'm used to hearing, but pleasant nonetheless." 

"Call me crazy for saying so, ---" Sango mused. 

"Fine! You're crazy!" Inu Yasha smirked. The next thing the hanyou knew, he'd been belted by Hirakotsu. 

"As I was SAYING,…" the taijiya set her weapon back down. "it seems as though the words were meant for us." 

"Really?" Kagome blinked, thinking about that for a moment. Recalling several of the lyrics, she realized just how right her friend was. 

_Nijuuyo jikan kimi o shinjiteru yo _

_Mitsumeteru yo arifureta kotoba demo _

_Toki wa itsumo isogi ashi de warau _

_Omoide yori motometai ima o mitsukeyou _

Rubbing the new lump forming on his head, Inu Yasha scowled quietly on his perch. How could they just sit there and enjoy themselves while Naraku was probably collecting shards like there was no tomorrow? Did they even care? 

The dog demon sighed and resigned himself to wondering how in the seven hells he had wound up with such a carefree group. Ok, maybe they did have their own individual worries and problems, but by the looks of them this moment, it certainly didn't seem that way. He himself definitely had more than his share of troubles, but the difference between him and the rest of the group, aside from the demon blood, was that they had chosen to put their worries away for awhile. 

_Sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume _

_Setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou _

_Mekurumeku mainichi no katachi kaete _

_Setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou _

Inu Yasha watched the boombox with a mixture of intrigue and annoyance. While the device did put out some rather irritating, as well as indecent, music, he had to admit that it did have its uses. It could definitely scare away animals, he mused, but it could also attract the unwanted attention of other youkai. Maybe after everyone was asleep, he'd take a closer look at the thing. 

"Play another one! Play another one!" Shippo grinned broadly and bounced around as the song came to an end. 

"Ok, Shippo, ok!" Kagome reached for her CD case before the little boy got too hyper or impatient. 

~~~~~~~~~~

I promised an Inu Yasha song, and here it is! For those of you who want me to use "Dearest" or "Every Heart," your patience (or lack there of) will be rewarded! I promise! There's another song that was suggested in someone's review that I plan on using, but I'm not gonna spoil it for anyone!

As usual, like it? Hate it? Wanna suggest a song? Tell me! I'm open and responsive to your feedback, so bring it on!


	6. Butterfly

**Kagome's Boombox **

**Part 6 **

"This one's got a fast beat," said Kagome as she popped in the CD and pushed a few of the buttons. "hope everyone's ready to get up and dance!" 

"Get up and what?" Inu Yasha muttered incredulously. 

"Dance, you moron!" Shippo raspberried the hanyou. "Don't you know how to dance?" 

"Feh!" spat Inu Yasha. "Demons don't dance!" 

"Oh yeah?" Shippo shot back. "Watch me!" 

The song began with a semi-familiar Japanese tone that everyone immediately took a liking to. Determined to prove Inu Yasha wrong, Shippo twirled around to the music almost like a ballerina. Sango and Miroku, following Kagome's example, stood up to dance and enjoy the song in its entirety. Meanwhile, Kagome had pulled out a microphone and plugged it into the system. 

_Ay, iyaiyai, __Ay, iyaiyai _

_Ay, iyaiyai, __where's my samurai? _

"Wow! That thing makes your voice come out of the boombox!" Shippo squealed. "Cool!" 

"I'm impressed, Kagome!" Sango remarked, her body moving to the beat. "I had no idea you knew how to sing." 

"I used to practice at home sometimes." Kagome shrugged. "And besides, this one's easy to learn." 

_I've been searching for a man _

_All across Japan _

_Just to find, to find my samurai _

_Someone who is strong _

_But still a little shy _

_Yes I need, I need my samurai _

Following the lyrics, the little fox picked up a stick off the ground and swung it around like a sword. Shippo then leaned it back over his shoulder in a manner he had seen Inu Yasha do with Tetsusaiga and strut around the area like a proud warrior. 

Kagome's muffled giggle was heard through the boombox, with Sango and Miroku joining in. The little boy continued, undisturbed by his audience and shaking his tail excitedly. Inu Yasha, disgusted as always by their behavior, muttered an arrogant 'Keh!' as he turned is gaze in another direction. 

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

A fluffy white dog ear flickered in the direction of Kagome's voice. As much as he hated this waste of time, Inu Yasha could not help but notice the tone in Kagome's voice as it filtered through the boom box. Cautiously, he glanced down at her from his perch, mentally admitting that he actually liked the future girl's singing. 

_I've been searching in the woods _

_And high upon the hills _

_Just to find, to find my samurai _

_Someone who won't regret _

_To keep me in his net _

_Yes I need, I need my samurai _

The more Inu Yasha silently watched and listened to her, the more it seemed that Kagome was directing the lyrics to him. Almost involuntarily, his ears began to twitch to the beat. Looking down at his left hand, which was clutching Tetsusaiga, he noticed that his fingers were tapping the sheathe to the music. He mentally growled at his foolishness, but that didn't stop either motion. 

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

_Ay, iyaiyai, __Ay, iyaiyai _

_Ay, iyaiyai, w__here's my samurai? _

_Ay, iyaiyai, __Ay, iyaiyai _

_Ay, iyaiyai, w__here's my samurai? _

Everyone froze in the middle of their fun when they noticed that Inu Yasha had come down out of his tree. The hanyou stepped up to Shippo, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and handing it to the little boy. 

"Look, if you're going to impersonate a samurai, at least use a real sword!" said Inu Yasha. 

Shippo looked at him oddly, but grasped the hilt of the blade willingly. No sooner had Inu Yasha let go than the blade hit the ground, with the fox heaving with all his strength to at least lift it somewhat. As Inu Yasha approached the others, his sensitive ears flattened back against his head, irritated by the loud volume the music was set at. 

(_Breakdown_) 

"Have you finally decided to join us, Inu Yasha?" Kagome smiled. 

"Feh!" Inu Yasha grumbled. "I have better ways to use my energy than moving around like a drunk! I just wanted to pick on the brat." 

Kagome gave him a mean look, but since he hadn't actually hit or attacked Shippo in any way, she had no reason to subdue him. 

"Oi, Inu Yasha," Miroku glanced over at him. "Do you really hate Kagome's music that much?" 

"Of course I do!" Inu Yasha barked back. "What kind of stupid, fucking question is that?" 

"Well, you don't seem to be hating it THAT much!" the monk grinned, pointing to the top of his own head while raising an eyebrow at Inu Yasha. 

The dog hanyou fumed as he realized he'd been caught in the act. As though of their free will, his ears had again begun flicking in time with the beat. He growled, ready to lash out at the houshi for embarrassing him, but a loud 'OSUWARI!' from the boombox crunched him into the dirt. 

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

Having given up on trying to lift the heavy Tetsusaiga, Shippo retrieved his stick and continued enjoying the melody, hopping around cheerfully. Kagome sang along into the microphone as Inu Yasha peeled himself from the ground. 

_Ay, iyaiyai, __Ay, iyaiyai _

_Ay, iyaiyai, w__here's my samurai? _

_Ay, iyaiyai, __Ay, iyaiyai _

_Ay, iyaiyai, w__here's my samurai? _

Inu Yasha sat up and scowled, his legs crossed and his hands tucked into his sleeves as usual. His close proximity to the boombox made his ears hurt a bit, but he stayed put, secretly enjoying Kagome's voice despite the fact that she had just flattened him. 

The lyrics had made his thoughts wander. Was she really directing the lyrics to him? Or was it just his imagination or just his human blood acting up? Scolding himself mentally, he closed his eyes as the song came to a close. 

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly _

_Green, black and blue, make the colors in the sky _

Sango and Miroku slumped down onto the porch, out of breath, but smiling from having a good time. Shippo did the same right where he was, laughing childishly. He hadn't had this much fun for quite awhile! 

"Kagome!" he beamed. " What's next? What's next?" 

The future girl set down the microphone to change the music. After all that, Shippo still hadn't tuckered himself out? She shook her head, smiling. Of course the little boy wasn't tired yet! He was a kid, and a demon kid to boot! 

"Oi, Kagome!" Inu Yasha grumbled. " Haven't you made enough noise with that thing for one day?" 

"For your information," Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "no, I haven't!" 

"Take it easy, Inu Yasha." said Miroku. "It's not very often that we get to relax and enjoy ourselves this much. It could even wipe that constant frown off of your face for a change!" 

Not wanting to get subdued again, Inu Yasha just growled at him. Without looking, he knew that Kagome had already put in another of those stupid discs and was preparing to make more noise. 

"_Great,_" he thought. "_I need this like another hole in my chest!_" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A big ARIGATOU goes out to Inuyasha-kun for helping me find the lyrics to this song. I know somebody had requested this song, and I aim to please! Just in case some of you were wondering about the order of the lyrics, they are in order according to the DJ Mystic remix of the song.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Wanna suggest a song for me to use? Leave it in your review and I'll look it up! As mentioned in one of the previous chapters, I will be using other Inu Yasha songs such as "Dearest" and "Every Heart" eventually, but I like to space them out so that it's not just a lump of Inu Yasha songs all at once. Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon! 


	7. Walk Like An Egyptian

**Kagome's Boom Box**

**Part 7**

"What kind of song is this, Kagome?" the little boy beamed. 

"This one is called 'Walk Like an Egyptian'" Kagome explained. "In my time, this song is already kind of old, but I still like to listen to it." 

"What's an Egyptian?" Shippo blinked. 

"It's someone from the country of Egypt." Kagome smiled. "A long time ago, before even you guys were born, the people of this land used to build giant pyramids as tombs for their dead kings. On the walls inside, they painted lots and lots of pictures of their way of life." 

"Feh! Why bother painting it in a tomb if no one is going to see it?" spat Inu Yasha. 

"Maybe they wanted future generations to know what happened to them if their culture ever vanished." Miroku suggested. "After all, we know little of the Ainu people of ancient times because they do not leave many things of their culture behind." 

"How do you know that, houshi-sama?" Sango peered at the monk, surprised that he would have that kind of knowledge. 

"I am a monk, Sango." He smiled politely. "I had to do a lot of studying to become who I am." 

_All the old paintings on the tombs _

_They do the sand dance, don't you know _

_If they move too quick (oh whey oh) _

_They're falling down like a domino. _

"I know what a domino is!" Shippo giggled. "It's a game with blocks, like mah jongg!" 

The little boy pulled out a magic leaf and plopped it onto his head to transform. When the little cloud dispersed, a mah jongg tile with boogey eyes just stood there, looking silly. 

_All the bazaar men by the Nile _

_They got their money on a bet _

_Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh) _

_They snap their teeth on your cigarette. _

"That's a mah jongg block, Shippo, not a domino!" Kagome laughed. 

Shippo popped himself back into shape. This time, it was Sango's turn to ask some questions. 

"Kagome, what is… a crocodile?" the taijiya asked. "Is it some kind of youkai?" 

"Don't be stupid!" Inu Yasha growled. "There were only two youkai in Kagome's world, and one of them is dead, thanks to me!" 

*CLANG!* 

"Let Kagome finish what she was saying." Miroku whacked Inu Yasha gently over the head. "It's rude to interrupt!" 

"Why you stupid-" Inu Yasha growled as he moved to pound the priest black and blue. 

"Osuwari!" 

*BASH!* 

Inu Yasha's face hit the ground with an unpleasant crunch. He hissed and growled foul obscenities into the dirt. 

"As I was saying," Kagome cleared her throat. "A crocodile is a big lizard, almost like a dragon, but smaller. It's got a long snout full of teeth that makes it look like it's always smiling, but it's very dangerous." 

"Like this?" Shippo pointed to a little drawing he sketched in the dirt. 

The picture looked like Kouryuu*, but with bigger, sillier-looking eyes and no wings. Inu Yasha peeled himself off the ground and glanced at it. He quickly turned the other way, knowing that if he looked at it a moment longer, he might actually laugh in front of the group, not something he wanted to do. 

"Yeah, kinda like that…" Kagome nodded. "They live near water so that it's easier to sneak up on unsuspecting prey." 

*SMASH!* 

The group turned its attention to Sango, who had just brought Hiraikotsu down on Miroku's head. The perverted priest slowly withdrew his hand from the exterminator's rear end as a giant lump swelled on his head. 

"Just like Miroku?" Shippo asked dryly, sweatdropping. 

"Just like Miroku…" Kagome nodded reluctantly. 

"Oi…" Inu Yasha simply shook his head and sighed. 

_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say: _

_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh _

_Walk like an Egyptian. _

"Do these Egyptians walk differently than the rest of us?" asked Inu Yasha, almost uninterested. 

"No," Kagome replied. "but when you look at the paintings on the tomb walls, the people appear to be walking or dancing." 

"What's it look like?" Shippo chipped in. 

Kagome stood up with a smirk. She posed in the manner she had seen many people dance to this song before back home, with one arm up in front and the wrist bent and the other arm down behind her, also with the wrist bent. Shippo covered his mouth to hide his laughter, but his childish snickers slipped through. 

"You're right…" Kaede remarked from inside. "It does resemble a dance of some sort." 

_The blonde waitresses take their trays _

_They spin around and they cross the floor _

_They've got the moves (oh whey oh) _

_You drop your drink, then they bring you more. _

"Anybody thirsty?" Kagome asked as she pulled her backpack over to her and began to rummage through it. 

"Do you have the fizzy one that I like?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Yup!" Kagome pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper and popped the tab open before handing it to the hanyou. 

_All the school kids so sick of books _

_They like the punk and the metal band _

_When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh) _

_They're walking like an Egyptian. _

"Great," muttered Kagome. "Just what I need: another reminder of how sick I am of having to take tests back home." 

"Why do you worry so much about them if you hate them so much?" Inu Yasha gulped his drink. "You rush back constantly for those stupid things you hate all the time when you'd be better off just shard-hunting with the rest of us! Why bother?" 

"Because if I don't get good grades, I won't get into a good school!" Kagome explained to him what had to be the millionth time since they had met. 

"Keh!" he muttered. "I thought only rich and snobby kids from noble families got to go to school." 

"Like I've told you before, Inu Yasha." She pulled out a box of Pocky from her bag. "In my time, EVERYONE goes to school." 

_All the kids in the market place say: _

_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh _

_Walk like an Egyptian. _

"Show me how to walk like an Egyptian, Kagome!" Shippo smiled, his green puppy eyes pleading wordlessly just how much he wanted to learn the dance. 

"Ok…" Kagome set down the Pocky box and stood up. "Just listen to the lyrics and follow my lead." 

Not wanting to be left out, Sango and Miroku got up as well and watched Kagome's example. 

_Slide your feet up the street, bend your back _

_Shift your arm, then you pull it back _

_Life is hard, you know (oh whey oh) _

_So strike a pose on a Cadillac. _

The four of them formed a sort of conga line without holding onto one another. Kagome stood in the front with Shippo behind her. Behind them stood Miroku, with Sango standing last in line. 

Step by step, Kagome moved her arms and legs to the rhythm, and the others followed. Shippo was overjoyed at having learned something so new and different to him. 

Catching onto the moves quickly, Miroku attempted to take advantage of the situation. When he moved one arm to reach behind him, he intentionally let his fingers reach for and brush against Sango's lower stomach. The monk didn't get the chance to make a second reach on the next switch, because the taijiya had pulled hard on his ponytail when she brought her hand up from behind her on the next move. Miroku kept a painful yelp to himself and continued dancing. 

_If you want to find all the cops _

_They're hanging out in the donut shop _

_They sing and dance (oh whey oh) _

_Spin the clubs, cruise down the block. _

Kaede was laughing warmly at the dancing bunch. It was certainly familiar to some of the summer festival dances, but the little changes here and there added a special charm to it. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, only looked on at them in utter disgust. They had said that they wanted to relax, not get themselves more tired! 

"Hey!" the hanyou barked. "If you idiots wanted to rest so badly, then why are you wasting your energy acting stupid like that?" 

"Oh, come on, Inu Yasha," grinned Shippo. "It's really fun!" 

"You can still join us if you want!" Kagome offered. 

"No way!" Inu Yasha turned his nose up. "If you think for one minute that I'm gonna get up and act stupid like the rest of you, you'd have better luck betting on Naraku turning nice!" 

_All the Japanese with their yen _

_The party boys call the Kremlin _

_And the Chinese know (oh whey oh) _

_They walk the line like Egyptian. _

"Feh!" Inu Yasha blew a couple of stray hairs out of his face. "Doesn't the stupid singer know how to stick to one topic instead of yammering about anything and everything?" 

"I think it's funny how she does that!" said Shippo, who lost his balance and plopped down on his butt, but remained unfazed. 

"Come on, Inu Yasha." Sango beckoned to the hanyou. "At least give it a little try." 

"Fine!" Inu Yasha relented. "I'll do it once and then I had better not hear any more crap out of any of you for the rest of the night!" 

The hanyou hesitantly got to his feet and attempted to imitate the strange dance the others were doing. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede had to struggle to contain their laughter, but Kagome could only smile warmly. 

"_Thank you, Inu Yasha…_" she thought, watching him. "_for joining in, even if it is only for a moment…_" 

_All the cops in the donut shop say: _

_Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh _

_Walk like an Egyptian _

_Walk like an Egyptian. _

By now, Inu Yasha's face had gone from grumpy to a deep shade of red. They had to insist that he join them, and he was deeply regretting it. He caught on quickly like the others, but that didn't lessen the embarrassment any. Inu Yasha was only thankful that Kagome wasn't laughing at him like the other idiots. 

Much to the hanyou's relief, the song soon came to an end and he promptly sat himself back down by the boombox. Shippo came bounding over and turned himself almost completely upside down rummaging through the CDs in Kagome's case. His furry little feet paused suddenly as he came upon a particular disk that looked interesting. 

While Shippo was admiring the case, a familiar clawed hand wrapped itself around his fluffy tail and lifted him out of the case. 

"Wrong bag, brat…" Inu Yasha grumbled, pointing to Kagome's supply bag, which he figured Shippo had been trying to look for snacks in. 

"No," the fox replied, holding up the CD to Kagome. "I wanted to pick out another song." 

"Oi!" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Like we need more noise…" 

"How does that one look, Kagome?" Shippo wagged his tail. 

Kagome looked over the CD case and grinned evilly. 

"You couldn't have picked a better one, Shippo…" she snickered, glaring suspiciously at Inu Yasha as she popped in the new disk… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa! I've been putting this one on hold! For shame on me! It's been hard getting inspiration to write for this, so this was an extra effort on my part. 

*Kouryuu -- if you've watched the anime up until episode 68, then you know who this is. If you haven't, Kouryuu is a chibi dragon that hangs around with the very little sister of the late Thunder Brothers, Souten.

Oh, and in case you're wondering about that reference to the Ainu people, they are the indigenous people of northern Japan and often referred to as Caucasian. They were an ancient-living people, and were hunter-gatherers living in small villages up until the late 19th century. (Poitras, Gilles. "_The Anime Companion: What's Japanese in Japanese Animation?_". Stone Bridge Press; Berkeley, CA. 1999.)

The upcoming chapters for this fic have been, for the most part, already planned out, but I'll still be taking suggestions and adding some of them in along the way. At the suggestion of JeiC, whatever songs don't make it into this fic may very likely make it into the highly-likely sequel once this one is finished. Oh, and speaking of JeiC, an extra special thanks goes out to her for her help, ideas and inspiration for this fic.

Like it? Hate it? Got a suggestion for a song to use? Tell me! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get and the faster I write!


	8. Who Let the Dogs Out?

**Kagome's Boombox**

**Part 8**

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

"What the hell?!?" Inu Yasha growled at the poor imitation of dog barking. 

"Maybe THIS will get you off your doggie butt and loosen up with the rest of us!" Kagome smirked. 

"It definitely suits you, Inu Yasha!" Shippo laughed. 

Inu Yasha growled louder and pounded the fox boy hard on the head. 

"It suits you too, brat, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" the hanyou snorted. 

"KAGOME!!!" Shippo wailed. "Inu Yasha hit me again!" 

"Osuwari!" 

*CRASH!* 

"Ow! What'd you do that for?!" 

"That's for hitting Shippo!" 

"Feh!" 

_The party was nice the party was pumping _

_Ah Yepee Ah Yo _

_And everybody having a ball _

_Yepee Ah Yo _

_Till them fellas start they name calling _

_Yepee Ah Yo _

_Then them girls respond to the call_

_I hear a woman shout out… _

"Those are obviously humans impersonating dogs barking, right?" Sango asked as she reared back and slapped Miroku for touching her again.

"Oh of course!" Kagome laughed, pulling Shippo onto her lap and rubbing his injury better. "It just sounds better that way for this song." 

"They certainly tried to sound realistic." the taijiya remarked. 

"All part of the fun!" Kagome shrugged with a smile. 

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

Shippo quickly snapped out of his pouty mood and tried imitating the barking in the song. Inu Yasha peeled himself off the ground, eyeing the fox disgustedly before sharply facing the other direction. Moments later, the kit's weight was felt on his shoulder. 

"Come on, Inu Yasha, you can bark too, can't you?" the little boy tugged gently on the hanyou's silvery mane. 

"Of course I can!" Inu Yasha snarled. "But I'm not gonna waste my time imitating some jackass's piss-poor attempt when I can do better because I AM a dog demon." 

"HALF dog demon…" Shippo corrected teasingly. 

"Shaddap!" 

"I bet your bark's a lot worse than your bite!" Miroku snickered. 

"Care to test that theory, houshi?" Inu Yasha glared at the monk over his shoulder, his lips curled back in a threatening snarl to show his fangs. 

"As a matter of fact," the priest cleared his throat politely. "if you can bark, Inu Yasha, why not let us hear it?" 

"'CAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" he roared. 

_Last year in the dance you had a ball _

_You call me millibug and skettell _

_Get back gruffy, mash scruffy _

_Get back you flea infested mongrel _

"Oh thanks a lot…" Inu Yasha grumbled. "As if I don't hear enough insults from the monsters we have to deal with!" 

"I don't know about the flea part," Sango grinned. "But the other stuff certainly suits Inu Yasha!" 

"SHADDAP!" the hanyou snarled. 

"Actually," Miroku chipped in. "If you count all the times he's been bitten by Myouga, he really IS flea infested!" 

"ONE FLEA DEMON DOES NOT MAKE AN INFESTATION!" 

"Myouga certainly bites you enough for an infesta-thingy!" Shippo teased. 

*BONK!* 

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAGOME! HE HIT ME AGAIN!" 

"Inu Yasha! If you hit Shippo one more time, I'll flatten you!" 

"Keh! You're just gonna do it anyway, SO GO AHEAD AND DO IT ANYWAY!" 

"FINE!! OSUWARI!!!" 

*CRASH!* 

"OSUWARI!" 

*CRASH!* 

"BITCH!!" 

"THERE! YA HAPPY NOW??" 

"NO!" 

_Now I tell myself dem man no get angry _

_Ah Yepee Ah Yo _

_To hear dem girls calling them canine _

_Yepee Ah Yo _

_But they say hey man dat is part of the party _

_Ah Yepee Ah Yo _

_Ya put da woman in front and the man behind _

_I hear the woman shout out… _

The laughter and cursing suddenly came to a complete stop, with everyone sweatdropping and blushing. Inu Yasha was regretting having called Kagome a bitch, as in his mind the word held two very different things; on one hand, it was an insult he used to vent his fury, but on the other hand, it was a personal reminder of his feelings toward the future girl and how, if he ever got the balls to admit it to himself, she was a potential mate. 

His stomach lurched uneasily, the same way it had done just before had fallen out of the tree earlier. Being subdued had not helped his situation any, and he struggled against the spell so that he could just rush back up to his tree. Inu Yasha hated that damned boombox-thingy; it seemed to carelessly spout out some of the very things he did not like to think or be reminded about in front of the others. Still under the rosary's spell, Inu Yasha simply resigned himself to growling miserably. 

The others did not take the lyrics too lightly themselves. Little Shippo didn't fully understand what had been so unnerving about the words, but he knew it had to have been something extremely lewd for the others to cringe the way they did. Sango took a wide step back from Miroku, but even the lecherous priest found himself too shocked to make a remark of his own. 

"Oh… hehe…" Kagome laughed nervously. "I, uh… forgot about that line…sorry!" 

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone _

_All doggie hold your bone, All doggie hold it _

_Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone _

_All doggie hold your bone, All doggie hold it _

The rosary finally released its hold on Inu Yasha, and no sooner had it done so than the hanyou was right back up in his tree, scowling quietly. If he ever got a hold of that damned thing, he was going to smash it to pieces! He knew he'd probably get subdued a hundred times or more for it, but to shut that stupid thing up would be worth the aches and pains he'd feel later. 

As usual, Shippo was the one to break the tension caused by an awkward moment. The little boy plopped himself on the porch, his furry little feet and tail twitching to the beat. Kagome dug into her bag and pulled out a lollypop and handed it to him with a smile. That's when she noticed something else she had brought with her and turned to Inu Yasha with a sly smirk. 

"Oh, Inu Yasha!" she called, holding onto the object, yet keeping it hidden inside of her bag. 

"What?" he muttered boredly. 

"I've got a funny surprise for you!" 

"Oh yeah? Well, I usually don't like your surprises unless it's ramen or Shikon shards!" 

"Oh, I think you'll find this one good!" Kagome snickered and tossed the object up to Inu Yasha, knowing he'd catch it easily. He did, and when he got a close look at it, he was furious. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME THIS FOR???" Inu Yasha bellowed, holding up a bone-shaped dog toy. "What do think I am, your pet??" 

Sango and Miroku couldn't contain their laughter. Shippo nearly dropped his lollypop on the account that he was cracking up. Even Kaede could be heard chuckling indoors. 

"What's the matter?" Kagome grinned. "You don't like it?" 

"DON'T LIKE IT!!?? How dare you insult me that way!!" 

"Well, it was either that or there won't be much of a handle left on Tetsusaiga for much longer." 

"Huh?" 

"You always wonder why the handle's so frayed sometimes. It's because you've been chewing on it in your sleep." 

"I HAVE NOT!" 

"You have so! I've woken up in the middle of the night and seen you 'sharpening your fangs' on it!" 

"I was fixing it!" 

"Sure you were!" Shippo sassed. 

"Shut up, brat!" 

"I figured that instead of you chewing on Tetsusaiga, you'd have that instead." Kagome explained. "I thought you might even like it considering that you ARE a dog demon…" 

"HALF- dog demon." Inu Yasha muttered the correction. 

"Oh NOW he stresses the human part…" Shippo snickered. 

"THAT DOES IT!" Inu Yasha hollered, jumping out of the tree and heading for the fox. 

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof_

_ Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

"YIPE!" Shippo nearly choked on his lollypop as he scrambled to escape Inu Yasha's grasping claws. The hanyou was hot on his tail, trying to grab and yank it with every swipe. Only a few sharp turns had allowed the pup to evade the hanyou's wrath at the speeds they were running at. 

Inu Yasha finally managed to snag the kid by the tail, earning a yelp from the hapless little boy. The hanyou's snarling and growling suddenly increased in volume as he proceeded to strangle Shippo. That's when the little boy's sensitive ears heard it. 

"Hey! You actually barked! AHHH----!!" 

"SHADDAP, YOU LOUSY, LITTLE, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PAIN IN THE ASS!" Inu Yasha bared his fangs as his hands took hold of the boy's throat. He would've succeeded in killing the pest if Kagome hadn't chosen that moment to subdue him promptly. Shippo clambered out of what would have been death's grasp and cowered behind Kagome. 

_Last year in the dance you had a ball _

_You call me millibug and skettell _

_Get back gruffy, mash scruffy _

_Get back you flea infested mongrel _

_If I was a dog _

_The party is on _

_I got to get my groove on _

_'Cause my mind done gone _

_Can't you see the rays coming from my eyes _

_Walking through the place like Digi-man _

_Breaking it down _

_Me and my white tail _

_Short coat _

_Can't see color _

_Any color will do _

_I'll stick on you _

_That's why they call me pit bull _

_'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me _

_They say oooooh _

"Inu Yasha, you REALLY need to learn how to control your temper!" Kagome shook her head. 

"Feh!" the hanyou spat. 

"And as for you, Shippo." Kagome glared down at the pup clinging to her. "You need to stop teasing Inu Yasha too!" 

The fox squeaked in surprise, but backed away respectively. He didn't get scolded too often, but when he did, he took it very seriously, especially if it was Kagome doing it. The only person he never took sincerely was Inu Yasha. 

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out _

_Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof _

_Who let the dogs out… _

"Sounds like this one's all done, Kagome-sama." Miroku remarked as the music began to fade. 

Kagome returned to the boombox and slumped down beside it. It was starting to get a little late out now, and as if to confirm it, Shippo yawned before crunching the last of his candy. 

"I guess I'll pop in something a little softer now." Kagome said, popping the CD out of the player and replacing it in the case. "We can listen to it while getting ready for bed." 

"Damnit,… another day of shard searching wasted!" Inu Yasha grumbled as he got up, brushed himself off for the umpteenth time that day, and retreated into the house. 

"Oh, come on, Inu Yasha." said Sango calmly. "In all honesty, we really couldn't have gotten THAT much shard hunting done today anyway. Admit it, at least you didn't have to do any fighting today." 

Inu Yasha simply tossed a 'feh!' over his shoulder to the taijiya and curled up in the corner of the house with Tetsusaiga to sleep. 

Kagome dug carefully through her CD bag for the disc she had been searching for. She simply popped it in with a smile and hit the play button. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, ok, I know, it's been quite awhile since my last update, but that was because I was having a hard time with coming up with ideas for this chapter. On top of that, I've been getting ideas for later chapters, and they were impeding on the ideas for this one. I sincerely apologize for that!

I know some of you were hoping that either Fluffy or maybe Kouga would show up in this particular chapter, but the truth is, I never had any plans to bring them into the fic at all. I apologize to all Fluffy and Kouga fans.

Don't panic! Just because the characters are getting ready for bed, it doesn't mean that they'll go and stay in bed! This fic is not yet over! I've still got quite a few chapter to go yet!

Let's see.... I've done two dirty songs, so I guess I should use a few nicer songs now, ne? I already know what Kagome's popping into the boombox, but can you guess what it's going to be?

If you have any song suggestions, leave them in your reviews and I'll think them over. If I can manage to slip it in sideways in the story plans, I will. If not, I may write a separate songfic for it.

As usual, like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	9. Every Heart

**Kagome's Boom Box**

**Part 9**

Kagome had set up her sleeping back and the boombox so that she could turn the music off once everyone else had fallen asleep. Shippo wiped the stickiness of the candy off of his face before crawling into the sleeping bag with Kagome. Inu Yasha eyed the pup, annoyed, but kept his mouth shut. 

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara _

_Every heart Sunao ni nareru darou _

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara _

_Every heart Kokoro mita sareru no darou _

Shippo yawned and curled himself, the tip of his fluffy tail covering his little face. Miroku settled in as close to Sango as he possibly could, but the taijiya knew better than to let the monk stay so close by. She edged away when Miroku wasn't looking, and when the delinquent priest discreetly made a reach for her, she promptly swat his hand away. Miroku simply sighed and crawled into bed. 

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita _

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta _

"Inu Yasha?" Kagome piped after glancing around the room. 

"Hmm?" the hanyou's ears twitched at the sound of the girl's voice. 

"Are you going to keep watch all night long?" 

"Feh, of course I am!" his voice sounded little different from a drowsy growl. "I always do." 

"Do you think any youkai will come by during the night?" Inu Yasha shrugged. 

"If any do, I'll just rip them apart." he muttered. "Now get some sleep or we won't get any searching done in the morning." 

"Right…" she whispered, nuzzling her face into the pillow. Shippo subconsciously responded by curling up to her warmth. 

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de _

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru _

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara _

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru _

The monk, the taijiya, fox kit, and old woman were asleep. Inu Yasha, as peaceful as he appeared when sleeping sitting up, was still conscious, observing his surroundings for any sign of change from any of the company he kept. Even with the music going, he could still hear Kagome's soft breathing and knew that she was still awake. 

Inu Yasha shifted the Tetsusaiga over to his other shoulder, still watching Kagome and the boombox beside her. Why wasn't that girl asleep yet? Maybe that stupid music thing was keeping her awake. Feh, if she was tired in the morning from lack of sleep, it sure as hell wouldn't be his fault! Even if she sat him, he'd still chew her out for not turning the damn thing off sooner. 

Kagome had her back to the hanyou. She was enjoying listening to her favorite music, and even if the others fell asleep, she'd still feel good knowing that they had enjoyed it just as much as she had. Well, everyone except Inu Yasha, that is! That grump never seemed to like anything fun. It was always the Shikon shards that were on his mind. She had hoped that by bringing it Inu Yasha might loosen up a bit with the rest of them. Unfortunately, all that he had done was complain the entire time. Just how set in his ways could Inu Yasha possibly be? 

_Donna egao ni deaetara _

_Every heart _

_Yume wo fumidasereruyo _

_Hito wa Kanashimi no mukou ni _

_Every heart _

_Shiawase ukabete nemuru _

"Just for once…" Kagome said softly. "Couldn't you show just a little appreciation for the things I do, Inu Yasha?" 

"What kind of a question is that?" Inu Yasha lifted his head just enough to peek at her. 

"I brought the boombox over so that we could all have a good time for a change." Kagome absentmindedly ran her fingers through Shippo's hair. "I did it mostly for you so that we could have something to do on your human night,… and you didn't even smile the entire time…" 

"Keh…" he spat drowsily. "You were a day late on the whole new moon thing, and even if you hadn't been, it's definitely NOT the time to be enjoying myself. I've got a lot of youkai that'd love the opportunity to come and kill me when I can hardly defend myself." 

"But we're all here for you." she responded. "We're all here for each other, Inu Yasha. Don't you know by now that if something happens, we'll help you?" 

"I've had to watch out for myself for a very long time." he said. "And I don't plan on letting my guard down just because the bunch of you are with me." 

_Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga _

_Yasuraka ni nareru you ni _

Kagome gave up. There was just no reasoning with him, and by this time, his stubbornness was only going to give her a headache. She continued to pet Shippo's head as the song played on. 

_Meguru Meguru toki no naka de _

_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru _

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite _

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku _

_Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni _

_Atatakai basho ga aru soushi _

_Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga _

_Itsumo kagayaite ita _

_So shine _

"Is that thing keeping you awake?" Inu Yasha asked after a bit. "Better turn it off if is." 

"No, it's not…" Kagome mumbled. She sounded so close to falling asleep that she barely got the words out. Inu Yasha took that as a good sign and settled himself in for the night. 

_Meguru Meguru toki no naka de _

_Boku tachi wa ai o sagashiteiru _

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara _

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru _

_Meguru Meguru toki no naka de _

_Boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru _

_Toki ni warai shugoshi naite _

_Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku _

As quietly as possible, Kagome reached up and pressed the stop button on the boombox. Listening for any sign of consciousness, she slipped out of her sleeping bag, taking care to cover Shippo up snuggly so that he would not wake up. She peeked over at Inu Yasha, who was sound asleep despite insisting that he would keep watch for the night. Kagome slipped on her shoes and picked up her boombox and CDs before leaving the house. She was in the mood to listen to some songs that would just wake the others up if she were to play them indoors, so the forest seemed the best place to relax with her music. 

Little did Kagome know that someone had noticed her departure. In his corner of the house, Inu Yasha popped one eye open as he watched her go. 

"_Where are you going at this hour of the night?_" he thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter is WAAAAAAAY overdue, I know, but a splash of inspiration hit me today and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it go to waste! I know alot of you have been asking for this song, so here it is!

At this point, I just don't know where to stick in the song "Dearest" so if anyone can give me any ideas, I would appreciate them alot!

As usual, whether you liked it or hated it, please let me know! 


	10. In The End

**Kagome's Boom Box**

**Part 10**

Kagome made certain that she went far enough away from the hut that even Inu Yasha would have some difficulty being awakened by it. Just in case anything tried to attack, she had also dragged her bow and some arrows along. She found a small, secluded clearing and settled herself against the base of a tree there. Her hand went into her CD bag and pulled out the burned disc she intended to listen to. 

Unbeknownst to Kagome, she was not alone. Thinking that she had made a run for the well, Inu Yasha followed her and lay low in the grass, watching her. Even if her nose wasn't half as sensitive as his, he kept himself downwind out of habit, wondering why she would leave if it wasn't to go back to her world. Still standing, Kagome bent over and popped the disc into the boombox, then leaned against tree, staring absently at the sky. 

_It starts with one… _

Kagome slumped herself to the ground as though her legs had suddenly given out on her. 

_One thing, I don't know why _

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try _

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time _

The song picked up the pace, as well as its volume. Inu Yasha's first impression was that it was going to be the instrumental 'classical' music he had heard on more than one occasion at Kagome's house, but the sudden shift with the introduction of lyrics made his ears flatten uncomfortable against his head. 

Though it was obvious that the boombox was doing the singing, Inu Yasha couldn't help but notice that from time to time, Kagome's lips would move as though she were mouthing the words herself. Kagome's gaze remained fixed on the stars above; she was completely oblivious to the fact that Inu Yasha was spying on her. 

_All I know… _

Kagome's attention turned from the sky to the ground in front of her. She closed her eyes, as though concentrating, connecting the lyrics to her own thoughts. 

_Time is a valuable thing _

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings _

_Watch it count down to the end of the day _

_The clock ticks life away _

"Valuable, huh?" Kagome muttered to herself. "Doesn't make a damn difference to me; I'm always hopping back and forth!" Her little soliloquy didn't fall on deaf ears. In fact the two that were present besides her own perked up, and strained to hear more over the loud music. 

_It's so unreal _

"_What the hell is she talking about?_" Inu Yasha grumbled mentally. "_We've been finding a lot shards and the way I see it, she likes being here compared to the other world, no matter how much she bitches about wanting to go back!_" 

_Didn't look out below _

_Watch the time go right out the window _

_Trying to hold on, didn't even know _

A fake smirk cracked on Kagome's face as she stared at the ground before her. Everything about this song seemed to remind her of Inu Yasha and the feudal period…falling down the well, pulling the arrow from his chest… and...

_I wasted it all just to watch you go _

_I kept everything inside _

_And even though I tried It all fell apart _

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I … _

"Kikyou…" the name escaped from her lips in a sad, frustrated hiss through clenched teeth. 

It always came to that dead miko in the end. From Kagome's perspective, she just couldn't make heads or tails out of the situation; even though the truth had been blatantly laid out in front of her, Kikyou remained intent on dragging Inu Yasha to hell with her. Kagome had tried to be nothing but kind to the hanyou since she had freed him, although he did irritate her with his stubbornness and she retaliated with the subduing spell. She would never wish any harm beyond the common 'osuwari' to come to him; hell, she didn't even like having to use the magic word when things could be settled peacefully. 

_Tried so hard and got so far _

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_ But in the end it doesn't even matter _

Her fist slammed hard against the ground, and the smell of fresh blood caught in Inu Yasha's sensitive nose. First, she had uttered Kikyou's name, and now she looked like she was ready to cry. He knew she had cut herself and that Kagome not only looked like she was going to cry, she actually was. The salty scent of tears came almost simultaneously with the blood smell. 

"_So that's what this is about…_" the hanyou quietly moved his sleeve to his nose. The very idea of Kagome crying unnerved him, but he dared not move to comfort her; that would only earn him a couple of 'osuwari's' for spying on her in the manner Miroku was well known for. 

_One thing, I don't know why _

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try _

_Keep that in mind i designed this rhyme_

_ To remind myself how I tried so hard _

Kagome covered her face as her body wracked with sobbing. She didn't even realize that she had cut her hand when she'd slammed it down a moment ago, nor did she care. 

_In spite of the way you were mocking me _

_Acting like I was part of your property _

_Remembering all the times you fought with me _

_I'm surprised it got so far _

The song continued, and certainly didn't seem to be improving the situation at all. Was this what she listened to when she went back to her world, Inu Yasha could only wonder. Did she enjoy listening to this racket that made her feel worse? He was sorely tempted to just take a swipe at the boombox just to put the misery to an end, but again, he did not want to incur Kagome's wrath, especially with the way her miko aura was starting to flare… 

"_What the hell…!?_" Inu Yasha cringed. If Kagome suddenly went venting her rage and flung her powers in the wrong direction, they'd be strong enough to evaporate him, body AND soul! As is, he could feel the tips of his ears burning just from being in such close proximity to her. 

_Things aren't the way they were before _

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_ Not that you knew me back then _

_But it all comes back to me in the end _

_I kept everything inside _

_And even though I tried It all fell apart _

_What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I… _

Kagome's aura flickered heatedly. Inu Yasha was getting really terrified now. At this point, it was painful just being near Kagome; he could feel trendils of her energy unconsciously trying to purify him. He had had to deal with such discomfort when she used her powers in battle, but this was a lot different. In the middle of a fight, Kagome's emotions were usually in check, save for the one time that had nearly obliterated Naraku. With her emotions surging this viciously, even a spark could be dangerous. 

_Tried so hard and got so far _

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall to lose it all _

_But in the end it doesn't even matter _

She slammed her fist into the ground again, this time unloading some of her miko power into the soil. The energy trickled like water through pavement cracks and spread to the area around her. It took everything Inu Yasha had not to scream; though weakened by its filtration in the soil, what did get to him was agonizingly painful. The hanyou thanked the gods that the music was loud, for despite all his efforts to keep quiet, a choked squeak had escaped him. 

_I put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_For all this _

_There's only one thing you should know _

Only after having vented that frustration did Kagome notice the cuts on her hand. She could've done worse, she mused to herself, a lot worse. One of her tears fell into the open wound, and she winced momentarily at the stinging sensation. 

Her mind returned to the lyrics, _there's only one thing you should know...,_ and whispered, replying to them. 

"_I love you,… Inu Yasha…_" she choked back more sobbing. 

_I put my trust in you _

_Pushed as far as I can go _

_For all this _

_There's only one thing you should know _

"_That jolt must have damaged my hearing…_" Inu Yasha paled. "_because I'm certain she did NOT just say that!_" 

_I tried so hard and got so far _

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall to lose it all _

_But in the end it doesn't even matter _

Kagome tended to her wound briefly as the song came to a close. There were bandages in her pack back at the hut, but none on her at the moment. 

"Oh well…" she shrugged. "No biggie. If Inu Yasha asks, I'll just say I scratched it going in the bushes during the night. Sometimes I really worry about what that nose of his can pick up…" 

Inu Yasha remained perfectly still in his hiding place. Would she listen to more music? Or was this all just for that one song? And if she did decide to return home, he prayed mentally that she would not trample over and discover him in the process. 

"Speaking of going in the bushes…" Kagome got up and moved out of sight. 

Inu Yasha spied the boombox and got a completely crazy idea--crazy in his mind anyway. Quiet as a mouse, he leapt up from his hiding place, snatched up the boombox, and dashed away, hoping that Kagome wouldn't notice until she returned from her 'bathroom break.' 

Moments later, Kagome returned and was startled to find her boombox gone. But, who could've taken it? A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and as she watched, Inu Yasha leapt out of sight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WAAAAAAAY overdue, I know. DON'T HURT ME! (dodges incoming projectiles of all shapes and sizes)

Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	11. Crawling In The Dark

**Kagome's Boom Box**

**Part 11**

Inu Yasha hurried along at his usual fast pace, the boombox still playing the CD within. For once, he actually liked the beat of the new song playing, as it complimented his speedy, agile movements. 

_I will dedicate and sacrifice my every--thing _

_for just a seconds worth of how my story's ending _

"Fool…" Inu Yasha muttered, never slowing his pace. "I'll tell you the story's ending-you live, you die-that's it!" 

_I wish I could know if the directions that I take _

_and all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing _

The hanyou came to a stop by a small stream and set the boombox down. In solitude, he could be as pensive as he wanted without interruption from the rest of the group. Furthermore, they wouldn't see the constantly shifting expressions on his face while he was thinking, something he fought to keep private even when the rest of them were all sleeping. 

"Just what the hell am I doing?" he uttered, spitting to the side and scooping up water to wipe some sweat off of his face. "Feh, bet I'll get smooshed for this one… ah well." 

_Show me what it's for _

_Make me understand it _

_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer _

_Is there something more _

_than what I've been handed? _

_I've been crawling in the dark _

_looking for the answer _

Inu Yasha paused in his splashing to look at his reflection in the flowing water. A droplet of water dripped off of his face. It distorted his reflection for only a moment and was gone. 

Even with the moon above, his image on the water's surface was dark, save for the amber glint of his canine eyes. He moved his head a bit to look at his face at different angles. Two fuzzy, white ears twitched simultaneously with his mirror image on the water. 

_Help me carry on _

_Assure me it's ok to _

_use my heart and not my eyes _

_to navigate the darkness _

Bored, and mildly disgusted by his appearance, he moved away from the stream to settle himself up against the base of a tree. His arms and legs were crossed, and as usual, with his hands tucked into the sleeves. The boombox sat close beside him, still playing to a now somewhat intrigued audience. Inu Yasha closed his eyes, but was far from sleep. 

_Will the ending be ever coming suddenly? _

_Will I ever get to see the ending to my story? _

The hanyou's thoughts wandered to deciphering the lyrics. Images of past battles, particularly those with Naraku, filtered into his mind. Even though he and the others somehow managed to survive every encounter with that bastard, how easy was it for them all to wiped out, just like that? He himself had taken the worst of it all, but then again, his demon blood made even impalings seem trivial. 

Ok, perhaps trivial was a bit too light for that, but all the same, he'd taken a beating and jumped right back on his feet. If one of the others, even little Shippo, had suffered anything remotely similar, they would've been dead before they had time to suffer. 

But the question plaguing him was, why did he even think about them? 

_Show me what it's for _

_Make me understand it _

_I've been crawling in the dark _

_looking for the answer _

_Is there something more _

_than what I've been handed? _

_I've been crawling in the dark _

_looking for the answer _

He thought about what it would be like to see any of his fellow travelers dying of wounds he had lived to tell about. Inu Yasha found himself surprised that he didn't like the idea at all, even as he went from Sango to Shippo to Miroku to… 

"Kagome…" he whispered her name and his heart clenched. He reached up and rubbed the spot on his chest where Kikyou's arrow had pierced him so long ago. Out of all the deaths his mind had conjured up, Kagome's had disturbed him the most, the imagined sting of her blood in his nose was vivid enough to make him shake his head, as though to dispel it. 

Another horrid thought caused him to stare down at his claws as though they could him apart at any given moment. The one real fear that frequently snapped at him like his transformed brother's jaws was of being responsible for killing Kagome. All it would take would be for him to transform and that would be it. The passage of time had not dimmed the memory of the slaughter ensuing the battle with Gatenmaru. 

_So when and how will I know? _

He clenched his fists and tucked them hastily back into his sleeves. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of that nightmare and how easily it could be repeated with much more terrifying results. 

_How much further do I have to go? _

_How much longer until I finally know? (finally know) _

_'cause I am looking and I just can't see what's in front of me _

_in front of me _

Unbeknownst to Inu Yasha, someone was approaching. If he hadn't been so deep in concentration, he would have heard the individual long before it had even come half as close as it currently was. His ears were tuned in to the music and the thoughts it caused to process through him, and he was certain that he'd be able to smell anything that tried to attack him. 

_Show me what it's for _

_Make me understand it _

_I've been crawling in the dark _

_looking for the answer _

_Is there something more _

_than what I've been handed? _

_I've been crawling in the dark _

_looking for the answer _

A thought occurred to Inu Yasha as the song came to a close; aside from not wanting to wake his companions, why had he come all the way out here and stolen Kagome's boombox? A secluded place such as this could be found much closer to home, so why here? And why, of all things, with this damned contraption of Kagome's? 

The sensation of running, of running away, and with something to compliment it, had just felt good. In fact, running at night put him at ease, with the cool night air and thick vegetation of the forest all around him, soothing him. What had he to be in need of comfort from? The past, which, though buried inside him, was like a wound that forever refused to heal. And it wasn't just one wound-countless abuses and bad memories layered one on another, kept locked away behind a nasty attitude. 

The person following him stopped in place and laid low, downwind of Inu Yasha. She carefully moved a stay strand of hair from her face as she watched the hanyou sitting there and listening to music. _Her_ music. 

"_That's odd…_" thought Kagome as she observed him. "_I'm surprised he hasn't destroyed it yet… could he actually be… listening to it?_" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know... this update is overdue. WHOA! (ducks an incoming flying chair) But hey, at least I did it, ne? Been putting this fic off for way too long.

If you don't know or remember who Gatenmaru is, he was that moth demon Inu Yasha ripped apart after going youkai. As soon as Gatenmaru was dead, the transformed Inu Yasha went on a rampage and slaughtered alot of people. I forgot if that was the episode where Sesshoumaru came and stopped him or not, but I know that there's a scene of Inu Yasha furiously trying to wash all the blood and the smell of it off of his hands in a stream. (the old 'Lady Macbeth' bit)

If you're wondering what Inu Yasha has to be disgusted about when looking at his reflection, well, he's disgusted with being a hanyou. Figured I'd mention that in case anyone didn't understand it.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	12. Insatiable

**Kagome's Boombox**

**Part 12**

The nighttime breeze filtered through Inu Yasha's hair as he sat up against the tree trunk. He was curled up the way he usually did when settling in for the night, arms and legs crossed with the sheathed Tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder. The hanyou's head was slumped forward, but not so much as when he actually slept. 

_When moonlight crawls along the street _

_Chasing away the summer heat _

_Footsteps outside somewhere below _

_The world revolves I let it go _

"_Of all the songs to come up!_" Kagome mentally shook her head. "_I'll bet he'll smash it the second it gets too 'mushy' for him._" 

But as she observed him, Inu Yasha showed no indication whatsoever that he was going to damage the boom box. In fact, Kagome mused, he seemed quite content to listen to it. But then again, for how long? 

_We build our church above this street _

_We practice love between these sheets _

_The candy sweetness scent of you _

_It bathes my skin I'm stained by you _

Inu Yasha's lip curled back into a silent snarl, only the faintest trace of a blush visible in the moonlight. 

"_This thing is being hentai again…_" a low growl rumbled in his throat. "_But it's not the same kind of hentai as before…_" 

The hanyou shifted in place. His mind wandered again, this time focusing more on Kagome than before. An old, unforgettable memory surfaced, conjured up by the soft lyrics of the song. 

One moonless night ages ago, spider-head poison had coursed lethally in his veins. If he had been his normal, cranky, hanyou self, maybe it would not have been so bad; truth be told, he probably would've gotten nauseous, at most, and then recovered. But no, instead, he'd been a feeble human when that occurred, and the toxin was taking an agonizingly slow time to work its course. 

So sure had he been that these would be his last hours alive that he called for his one comfort to ease him through it. 

_And all I have to do is hold you _

_There's a racing in my heart _

_I am barely touching you _

"Kagome…" he uttered her name as he had done that night, weak and pleadingly. Looking back, the poison had not only deteriorated his physical body, but melted away his emotion block as well. How else, then, could he have had the nerve to ask Kagome to rest his head on her lap? And what surprised him was that she had not turned down the request either. No, instead, she had complied, and willingly to boot. Inu Yasha, ever so dependant on his sense of smell, was nearly without it on his human nights, and when it had become most crucial, it was all but lost to him. Only by being so close to her could he take in her comforting scent and be at peace in what he had thought would be his final moments alive. 

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off Let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

That night, in his pathetically weakened state, he had admitted to her that he had lied -_lied!_- about hating her scent. Why did it bother him so much? He told plenty of lies on a daily basis to keep the monk and taijiya off his back and the fox off of his ears, so why did lying _to her_ wrack on his mind? 

It was strange; how could he even have come up with such a lie as hating her scent? He might as well have killed someone and denied it while the still-fresh blood dripped from his claws. Kagome's scent was anything but the stench he often labeled it as; in fact, it was a potent aphrodisiac to his heightened senses. Even the lightest of physical contact with her, such as a slap, left enough of her tantalizing fragrance behind to bring his more… animal side… agonizingly closer to the surface. 

_Turn me on _

_Never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

A growl thrummed low in Inu Yasha's inhuman throat as an all-too-familiar pressure made itself known. It took some self-control not to reach down and deal with the problem as he usually did. Even if he did resolve to releasing himself, the desire would only come back, repeatedly and stronger, until properly sated-by her. 

The irritated groan emanating from Inu Yasha's throat confused the hiding Kagome only for a moment. The hanyou's claws came down suddenly on the snaking roots of the tree he leaned up against and his head rose up sharply, hitting the trunk somewhat hard. Kagome cringed at this, wondering why he would purposely hurt himself, but then her ears told her something her eyes had missed. 

"_He's breathing heavy…_" she noted silently. "_Is Inu Yasha crying?_" 

_The moonlight plays upon your skin _

_A kiss that lingers takes me in _

_I fall asleep inside of you _

_There are no words _

_There's only truth _

Inu Yasha shuddered once as images, unfading memories, coursed through his mind unbidden. Nearly all of them were of Kagome at different points during their journeys. When she had only been in this world a few days, Inu Yasha had seen her bathing. As much as he insisted that he'd only been after the shard Kaede held, the nagging voice in his head, his 'human' side as he called it, told him he had wanted to stare at the girl. Not only did he find it startlingly true, but had enjoyed the peep show. That is, until she caught him. 

The hanyou growled when, upon finishing that train of thought, found his hands had been slipping back onto his lap. He promptly tucked both hands into his sleeves and scowled. 

_Breathe in Breathe out _

_There is no sound _

_We move together up and down _

_We levitate our bodies soar _

_Our feet don't even touch the floor _

The hanyou could not help but squirm uncomfortably in place. He remembered another time he had seen Kagome naked--- in the Peach Man's lair. The way the sake had glistened on her smooth curves… it was enough to make him lose it. The only things preventing him from doing so were the fact that he was human, the dangerous place they were in, and his viciously mangled up body. For the life of him, Inu Yasha couldn't recall ever being so thankful to Kami for being half human as he had been that night. 

The lyrics slowly stirred his heated blood to a boil. A thought darted across his mind, causing him to gasp suddenly. _What would it be like to do THAT with her?_ She would probably embed him into the ground if he were even to suggest it, and yet the more he entertained the thought, the more desperately he wanted it. 

_And nobody knows you like I do _

_The world doesn't understand _

_But I grow stronger in your hands _

Inu Yasha's mind was at a constant war with itself. Every excuse he tried to conjure up was in vain, not to mention worsening his predicament. 

"_She doesn't want a half-demon…_" he tried to tell himself, but that thought raked in another. "_No… Kikyou wanted a human… Kagome never said what she wanted…_" 

He made a sour face when a pleasant thought crossed with a much older one; Inu Yasha, quite briefly, imagined what Kikyou would have looked like without her billowing robes. He quickly shook his head as though it had frightened him; it was not that the thought was disgusting by any means, just awkward and discomforting, cold and forbidding instead of warm and inviting. 

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off Let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn me on Never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you_

_ Insatiable _

Kagome watched the play of emotions on his face curiously. One moment, he had seemed sad, then next angry, and the following moment like he had eaten something bitter. His constant, uncomfortable shifting puzzled her, and her ears were tuned into anything Inu Yasha might utter aloud to himself. 

Inu Yasha failed to realize that his hands were in his lap once again. All he could do was sigh and relent; what good would it do him to release himself? The agony would only return again more empowered than before. But then again, the pressure was already very uncomfortable. 

"Kagome…" he breathed. "_Who ARE you…? How is it you're doing this to me?_" 

In her hiding place, Kagome suppressed the gasp that nearly escaped her throat. Just over the sound of the music, she was sure that Inu Yasha had spoken her name. His tone had been quiet, almost melancholy, but definitely her name. It touched her and warmed her all over. 

The unmoving night air shifted slightly, cautious enough to keep a house of cards erect. But to Inu Yasha's nose, it brought something more with it. 

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off Let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn me on Never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

"_I must be losing my mind…_" the hanyou mused absently. "_I think so much about her, I can almost smell her!_" 

Kagome's scent on the breeze, which Inu Yasha resolved was only due to his overactive imagination, teased his sensitive nose. The pressure was getting to be too much to bear; he complied with himself once, groaning her name softly. 

It was then that Kagome realized what was going on, and a chill ran from her neck and down her spine. 

"_He's not crying, he's…! Oh Kami!…_" 

_We never sleep we're always holdin' hands _

_Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans _

_I feel like a better man _

_Just being in the same room _

_We never sleep there's just so much to do _

_Too much to say _

_Can't close my eyes when I'm with you _

_Insatiable the way I'm loving you _

Kagome's first thought was not to watch. She would have subdued Inu Yasha innumerable times if he were to have peeped on her, and if she watched, she would be no more of a lecher than Miroku. But then, it was difficult to look away. Even if he was as covered as always, it was the thought that counted. 

This time, the gears in Kagome's mind turned awkwardly and out of control. To hear Inu Yasha speak her name in a tone she never thought possible taunted her as much as her scent was taunting him. That warm feeling from earlier remained constant, and she closed her eyes, taking in Inu Yasha and the music all in her ears. 

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off Let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn me on Never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn the lights down low _

_Take it off Let me show _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

_Turn me on Never stop _

_Wanna taste every drop _

_My love for you _

_Insatiable _

As tempting as it was, Inu Yasha regained some of his lost self-control and returned his hands sluggishly to his sleeves once again. His face was tinged the slightest pink, a testament to the idea of being caught as well as the scent he kept trying to tell himself was only imaginary. 

But as the volume lowered into nothing, the wind again bore Kagome's scent to his nose, this time stronger and with the faintest hint of arousal to it. 

"_No…_" the hanyou's heart skipped a beat before pounding rapidly like a drum. "_Don't even tell me…!_" 

He peeked timidly over his shoulder, slowly turning his gaze and scanning the area around him. Slowly…slowly…something glistened in the grass… 

Time practically stopped when two terrified, hazel eyes locked with an amber pair. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa! This is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG overdue, I know, but do you know what hell it was to write this? With so many constant interuptions and distractions *coughloudmouthcoughmothercough* it was extremely difficult to write this chapter. But I just kept on thinking "If I don't post this next chapter soon, the readers are gonna get violent!" So please, put down the chairs and other dangerous would-be projectiles and take some slow, easy breaths....

This is probably as citrusy as anything I write will every get, so don't ask for a lemon---I'll only write heavy lime. In case any of you were confused, no, Inu Yasha did NOT "spill himself" (I'll do anything to avoid using the actual street words, won't I?), just a light tease, you might say. Kagome didn't do anything either considering she's trying to stay hidden.

Oh crap! Now they've noticed each other! What's next?

As usual, like it or hate it, TELL ME!


	13. You Fill Up My Senses Annie's Song

**Kagome's Boombox**

Part 13

"_Kagome…!?_" Inu Yasha froze himself in place, his muscles taught and ready spring away at the slightest sound. His eyes were locked with hers, unable to look away. 

Kagome slowly picked herself up off the ground, settling into a kneeling position. She, too, found herself unable to break the tense gaze they held. Perfect silence, aside from the soothing sound of the wind through the trees, permeated the scene. 

"Inu Yasha…I…" Kagome started, but was unable to finish. Her gaze shifted to the ground, the tint on her cheeks becoming more evident. 

"What are… how did you find…?" Inu Yasha found his tongue again as he struggled to think of something, anything, to say at that moment.

"I… kinda saw you take it…and… run off." She rubbed her arm shyly. "So… I followed you…" 

Inu Yasha nervously scratched the back of his head, wondering what he could possibly say that wouldn't send him six feet under the hard way. 

"To be honest, I half expected to find my boombox in pieces…" Kagome smiled weakly. "Thanks for not breaking it." 

"Feh…" he breathed. "Not all of the music from your world is crap." 

The wind shifted again, bringing Kagome's sweet scent wafting past Inu Yasha's sensitive nose. Briefly forgetting the situation, he paused to take it in, his ears flopping lazily. The boombox, still spinning the CD within, began to play a soft, soothing sound. 

_You fill up my senses, _

_Like a night in the forest _

_Like the mountains in springtime _

_Like a walk in the rain _

"Inu Yasha?" whispered Kagome. 

"Hm?" he opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them in the first place. 

Kagome crawled over to him, sidling up beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. The tint on the hanyou's cheeks darkened, but he let her do as she would. She didn't seem angry, but then again, this was Kagome, who could flatten him with a word at any given moment. 

"What made you take my boombox?" she asked calmly. 

_Like a storm in the desert _

_Like a sleepy blue ocean _

_You fill up my senses _

_Come fill me again _

"I was-it was making you upset…" Inu Yasha blurt out clumsily. "B-Besides, you should've been sleeping… you're gonna be tired tomorrow…" 

"Aren't you?" 

"You know me, Kagome. I'm never completely asleep. I can handle it. Been doing so for ages now…" 

"That's not the point, Inu Yasha." Kagome nuzzled his shoulder with her cheek. "You took it and you listened to it instead of just trashing it like I know you wanted to the entire time we were all listening to music earlier. Won't you at least tell me why?" 

Kagome's scent tickled his nostrils again, and the temptation to curl her into his arms was quite persistent. Her warm face against him eased that desparate urge to run from before. But giving in meant that he was getting soft, that he was losing that tough edge that had allowed him to survive to adulthood. Inu Yasha tucked his hands back into his sleeves, forcing his emotional shell to harden around him again. 

But as she shifted beside him, his shell wore away like a fragile bubble. He turned his head so that it brushed against hers and inhaled deeply. 

"_So sweet…_" he thought. "_I could fall asleep like this…_" 

_Come, let me love you _

_Let me give my life to you _

_Let me drown in your laughter _

_Let me die in your arms _

"So why did you take it, Inu Yasha?" she sighed sweetly, her fingers curling around his arm. 

"I already told you." he replied, the faintest hint of an irritated growl to his voice. 

"I don't believe you…" 

"Feh… am I supposed to care?" 

"Inu Yasha…" 

"What?" 

She didn't answer, but the sharp smell of salty tears stung in the hanyou's nose, and he knew that she was crying again. His body stiffened, recalling the beating that it still might receive. 

"Inu Yasha…" Kagome sniffled. "Can't you even trust me a little bit?" 

"W-What does trusting you have to do with…" Inu Yasha sputtered. "What-Stop crying! You know I don't trust anybody!" 

"I thought that you would at least trust me!" 

"That's not the point! I-" 

He stopped himself in mid-sentence, remembering quite suddenly how much he hated lying to Kagome. If he delayed too long with an answer, Kagome was likely to get mad. But could he really tell her the truth? No! It was too dangerous for her to know, and if he got himself into the habit telling the truth, it could lead to his death, her death too. 

In his mental panic, Inu Yasha realized that his guard had been let down. He quickly checked their surroundings with his furry ears, but the only sounds to be heard were Kagome's sniffles and the boombox. His nose didn't pick up any intruders either, but from then on, he was careful not to become unawares. 

"Kagome, please don't get close to me." Inu Yasha managed to speak. 

"What?" Kagome blinked and looked up at his face. 

"I said don't get close to me." he repeated, his tone low and cautious. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's dangerous, that's why?" 

"How is it dangerous?" she shifted a bit. "Inu Yasha, if anything, I'm safer here with you than if I-" 

"That's not the point here." he interrupted her. "As long as you're with me, you're in danger. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"I think so." Kagome gripped a bit of his sleeve between her fingers. "Inu Yasha, I know we get into a lot of dangerous battles, and we've both been hurt on numerous occasions, but as long as I'm with you, I can fight too." 

"And that's what they're counting on." 

"Who is? What?" 

"The demons we fight against." 

"I…don't think I get what you mean on that…" 

"Then just forget it and do as I said…" 

"No! I want you to talk to me! What about the demons we run into?" 

"Just drop the subject already, would you?" 

Inu Yasha moved to get up and walk away, but Kagome clung to him so tightly that he toppled from sitting to lying on his side. Kagome was still holding onto him, and he could feel the heaving of her chest as her sniffles turned into crying. 

_Let me lay down beside you _

_Let me always be with you _

_Come, let me love you _

_Come, love me again _

"Just talk to me, Inu Yasha." Kagome cried desperately, not letting go. "Please… you were just going to. What's on your mind? What are you so worried about?" 

Like an icicle falling from a roof, Inu Yasha's wall came shattering down. If there was one thing that could do that, it was Kagome when she cried. 

"It's because I don't want you hurt…" he grit his teeth. 

"Huh?" Kagome's sobbing quieted to almost nothing. 

"As long as you're with me, you're in danger. I'm…not…lying." 

Inu Yasha gently pushed her off of him and sat himself back upright. He took her hands into his own, his ears ever mindful of the world around them. Amber eyes glared deeply into the hazel ones in front of them, like a predator frightening its prey into paralysis. 

"Everything under the sun has been trying to kill me for as long as I can remember." It took every ounce of courage Inu Yasha had to say. "Anything that I treasure, anyone that I associate with or care about either gets killed or destroyed. Why? Because I'm only half demon!" 

"You mean… like…her?" Kagome spoke. Inu Yasha knew that she was referring to Kikyou. 

"My…mother too…" he paused. "Do you get it now? That's why you can't get close to me. Kagome, I couldn't take it if Naraku or some other demon got you too…" 

"Oh, Inu Yasha…" she sniffled, but a little smile was growing on her face. 

"I mean it." He shuffled away from her a bit. "It's better that ya don't get attached…" 

"You silly dog…" she whispered loudly. "It's too late for that…" 

Inu Yasha glanced over at her, an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm already very attached to you…" 

_Let me give my life to you _

_Come let me love you _

_Come, love me again _

"Kagome, come on…you…you can't…" Inu Yasha stuttered, worry evident in his voice. "You can't g-get attached to me…" 

"Why not?" she shifted over to him. Inu Yasha tried to move again, but her hand resting lightly on his was as powerful as any shackle. 

"Because… because demons'll come after you!" 

"They already come after me." she giggled. "You're not telling me anything new." 

"Well…uh… then,… because I'm half demon!" he babbled, one hand tugging a furry ear, the other pulling his lip back to show his fangs. "See? You're supposed to be afraid of something like me!" 

Kagome just laughed. 

"Inu Yasha, are you trying to scare me?" she leaned her face in close to his. "Because it's not working." 

"K-Kagome, come on,…" Inu Yasha's ears stood up perfectly straight, the very tips feeling like they were on fire. He tried to back up, but she was so close… he was practically drowning in that soft, sweet, almost seductive scent of hers. Kagome might as well have just subdued him-he couldn't move if he tried. "_Don't…_" 

_You fill up my senses _

_Like a night in the forest _

_Like the mountains in springtime _

_Like a walk in the rain _

Inu Yasha shut his eyes tightly, struggling to convince himself that this was not happening. He felt the heat of her face get closer, closer…until her lips were on his own. His entire self went berserk, dying to move, dying to say something,…dying to… do something! 

"_Oh Kami!_" his mind raced erratically. "_This is not happening… this all probably just a dream… I-I'm dreaming that Kagome is kissing me…a-any minute now I'm just gonna wake up and… and… that stupid fox is gonna be biting my head or… or Kagome's gonna say the word and I'm gonna fall out of the fucking tree like always……s-she's so warm…whoa, did she just slip her tongue in?_" 

Their lips parted, and Inu Yasha timidly cracked his eyes open to look at her. Kagome's cheeks were bright red, and her gaze was on his chest rather than his face. She looked embarrassed, but her smile betrayed shyness. 

"I-I'm…sorry." Kagome stuttered softly. "I shouldn't have done that… I-" 

"Don't…" Inu Yasha interrupted her. "Don't apologize…" 

_Like a storm in the desert… _

_Like a sleepy blue ocean… _

For a long time, they sat there, quiet and staring into each other's eyes. The wind brought more of Kagome's smell to the hanyou's nose, and he drank it all in, unconcerned whether she noticed or not. Finally, Kagome gathered up the courage to say something. 

"Inu Yasha…" her voice quivered slightly. "I…I don't know… if you feel the…same way towards me as… I feel… about you, but……but, I…I love you, Inu Yasha… and I don't care who knows it…" 

_You fill up my senses _

_Come, fill me again… _

Inu Yasha felt his stomach do several flip-flops when he heard those words come floating from her mouth. 

"_Me!?!_" his heart thundered in his chest. "_Not the monk, not the wolf, not even that stupid male from her time, me!?!_" 

He tried to speak, to reply to those heavenly words she had just said, but no matter how much of an effort he made, his tongue was just too knotted. Words failing him, Inu Yasha curled her into his warm embrace, letting his gentle actions speak for him. 

"_I love you too, Kagome…_" he purred. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanna thank everyone for all of their terrific suggestions for this fic. You have helped me immensely! AAAHHH!! (dodges miscellaneous flying objects thrown by impatient, rabid fans) I'M SORRY! I have been so dry on inspiration it's not even funny. I had a lot harder time working on this chapter than I expected to. It seems to me that I get more inspiration when it is the least convenient (in the shower, in college, in bed, etc.) to write it all down.

I also want to thank everyone for their patience (or lack thereof) with me. I get interupted VERY frequently when I'm trying to write. My only hope is that this chapter was worth the wait to you all.

To be honest, I have absolutely no idea where to go from this point on in the fic. Ideas welcome!

Now for my usual line: Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	14. I Want Love I Need A Miracle

**Kagome's Boombox**

**Part 14**

They sat there quietly, relishing one another's warmth. Inu Yasha was perfectly still the entire time, fearing that the slightest movement could ruin this blissful moment. Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace, brushing his cheek lightly with her own. Occasionally, she would graze his neck with her lips before planting a soft kiss on it. 

As heavenly as it was, Inu Yasha continued to be plagued by anxieties. It was one thing to feel a bit heady over her scent from a distance, but it was overwhelming at such a close proximity. Worse yet, there was that hint of arousal to it, and that made Kagome's scent all the more overpowering. His mind wandered to more indecent imaginings. Two fluffy white ears stood up straight and on end, and he knew that another part of his body was reacting the same way. 

_I want a cup that overflows with love _

_Although it's not enough to fill my heart _

_I want a barrel full of love _

_Although I know it's not enough to fill my heart _

Inu Yasha looked down at her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Shifting ever so slightly, he could just see where the flesh of her neck met that of her shoulder before the rest was obscured by the white sailor suit collar. He swallowed hard, licking his lips discreetly to stop himself from drooling. 

It would be so easy to do it, to just let go and bite her, as it would be in his demonic nature to do, to bite her, mark her, make it official so that no one else could get her first. His lips curled back slowly, unsheathing the fangs within. A faint twinge of red passed over his eyes and was gone like a ripple in water; the Tetsusaiga alone had kept his mind intact. 

_I want a river full of love _

_But then I know the holes will still remain _

_I need an ocean full of love _

_Although I know the holes will still remain _

Reluctantly and almost suddenly, he withdrew his fangs back into his mouth, the taste of blood leaking from a scratch caused from the hasty maneuver. It took some willpower to delicately push Kagome a bit off of him, just enough that he could see into her face. She looked up at him with glazed eyes, mildly curious, but thoroughly relaxed. 

Even in her dreamy state, Kagome caught sight of the tiniest bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. She reached up with her fingers and touched it cautiously.

"You're hurt…" her words were barely a whisper and more of an inquisitive statement than an actual question. 

Inu Yasha's face darkened, the color of his cheeks shifting as he hastily licked the telltale wound away. Now he had done it; she was going to ask what that blood drop had been about and he would have to give some stupid answer like accidentally biting himself. No, no more lies. Not this time, not ever again. He took in a deep breath, regretting doing so since more of her scent was now turmoiling his stomach. 

_And this Swiss-cheese heart knows _

_Only kindness can fill its holes _

_And love can dry my tears _

_As pain disappears _

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha's voice wavered, low and forced. 

She stared at him with the same eyes, listening intently. Absently, she reached up to scratch an itch on the side of her neck, nudging her collar just enough that more of her shoulder was exposed to the hanyou's sight. 

Inu Yasha's hands moved from where they had rested while embracing her to her arms, gripping them firmly, but gently. As he stared at her, his fingers flexed, squeezing and loosening on her arms. In his mouth, concealed by pursed lips, his teeth clenched, resisting the impulses her innocent movements were stoking in him. 

"Kagome…" his tone dropped an octave, deeper, almost like when he growled. His amber eyes locked with hers and didn't let go. "There are things… I… want to do…" 

Inu Yasha paused, shaking his head to dispel the tension within. It seemed to work a little, briefly, but as soon as he looked straight at her again, the efforts seemed wasted. 

"There are things…" he paused again. "I can't… not now…" 

"Inu Yasha…" she breathed his name like a prayer. 

"I want you now…" he swallowed hard. "but it's too soon… too fast…I can't… I won't push this on you…" 

Kagome's eyes widened a bit, and she took in a short little gasp. His gaze was a pleading one, pleading to have her, pleading to stop things before they got too far, pleading, pleading like a sad little puppy. His ears even drooped a bit before swiveling easily to the side. 

Again, she touched with her fingers the corner of his mouth where the blood had been, then stared into his slit pupils. Inu Yasha pushed his face more into her hand, much like a dog would, inviting her caresses. 

"You… were going to bite me, weren't you?" she spoke calmly. 

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, looking away. She cupped his face in her hands, turning his gaze back to her. 

"What does it mean, Inu Yasha?" Kagome's tone remained calm. 

"It means that… you'd be mine forever." Inu Yasha swallowed hard, his breathing heavier than before. "No one else could ever have you, no one, human or youkai. But Kagome, I could never, ever force you into making a decision like that! I know I can be a selfish bastard sometimes, but when it comes to something like this, something involving you--" 

At this, Kagome silenced him by placing her fingers on his lips. A warm smile and light blush tinted her cheeks. She fiddled with the knot of her school blouse, loosening it before stretching the collar to one side, revealing her shoulder. Inu Yasha's eyes widened and his body tensed up, his ears standing straight up, realizing the implications of her gesture. 

"If you promise there's no one else, Inu Yasha…" Kagome's words trailed off in a whisper. 

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity _

_One drop of love from him _

_And my heart's in ecstasy _

_The high that is sending me _

_Is most likely ending me _

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity _

Inu Yasha looked like he was going to cry as his arms wrapped tightly around Kagome's waist and crushed her smaller frame to his own. He nudged her hair away from her bared shoulder. Kagome screamed as his fangs sank into her flesh, her arms pulling him closer and her fingers twisting his silver-white hair. Her screams were not those of a woman in pain, and Inu Yasha only pulled her closer, refusing to let go. 

In a sleight of movement, Kagome shifted herself against him. Inu Yasha gasped sharply, withdrawing his mouth from her shoulder to nestle his cheek on her chest. 

_Fill up my heart with love _

_Oh, you'd be amazed at how little I need from him _

_To feel complete here and now _

_Stirring within me _

_Are these feelings I can't ignore _

_I need a miracle and that's what I'm hoping for _

"Are you alright?" Inu Yasha's voice was hoarse, but contented. 

"Oh,… yes..." Kagome sighed with a smile. Her fingers untangled themselves from Inu Yasha's hair to cradle and caress him. 

"I'm glad…" he reluctantly moved her a bit off of him so that he could see her face. "I was scared you'd push me away." 

Kagome touched her shoulder to feel the fresh wounds. Surprisingly, she was not bleeding half as badly as she had expected after having Inu Yasha's canines in her flesh. In fact, the bleeding had all but stopped save for a small trickle from one of the puncture wounds. 

"That…healed so fast!" Kagome blinked, running her hand over the wound again to make sure she actually had been bitten. The area was sensitive and a bit sore, but appearance-wise, it looked more painful than it actually was. 

Inu Yasha wiped his mouth on his sleeve, one hand still on Kagome's waist. 

"That wound'll heal up, but the scar never goes away." He explained, his tone still low and heady. Slowly, he pulled her back up against him. "Gods, I love you, Kagome…" 

She nestled back into his warmth, freezing suddenly when she brushed up against something hard below Inu Yasha's waist. His sharp gasp and sudden squeeze of her confirmed what she had grazed against, and a deep crimson colored her entire face. 

"Sorry…" she uttered sheepishly. 

"D-Don't…be…" he replied, pulling her closer. "_She's so warm… gods,… I want her so bad,… right now…_" 

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity _

_One drop of love from him _

_And my heart's in ecstasy _

_The high that is sending me _

_Is most likely ending me _

_I need a miracle and not someone's charity now _

_Oh, baby… _

Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, Inu Yasha rolled Kagome over with him until he was lying on top of her, breathing heavily. The quick motion startled her, and she shivered beneath his lusty gaze. 

Inu Yasha recognized the expression on her face from many an unfortunate encounter he had spied over his lifetime. Malicious demons often kidnapped human women to eat, but weren't above raping and humiliating their victims first. Even as a child, running scared and alone in this dangerous world, he had witnessed the horror on those women's faces as their terrifying fates loomed over them. 

Kagome's expression was not quite so apprehensive as those unfortunate women had had, but her eyes did betray that she was nervous. Inu Yasha moved to get off of her, but she clung to his jacket. He sent her a questioning look. 

"Don't go…" she blushed. "It's ok, I… I was just… surprised… that's all." 

Inu Yasha settled back on top of her. His body screamed at him to do what came naturally, to hold her pinned to the ground while he drove himself into her over and over again. Losing himself in her heavenly scent, he pressed himself against her. Kagome's moaning beneath him made his body shiver, and he pressed himself again, this time earning a louder response. His flesh felt tingly and sensitive all over; he would not be able to keep this up without… 

"Kagome…?" Inu Yasha whispered. 

_Anybody's love but his will never fill this space within me _

_Now doctor, give me what I need to free my heart from misery _

Thick clouds obscured whatever moonlight had been lighting the world from above. The darkness kept all of its secrets, save for the cries that echoed in the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know that I have not updated any of my fics in ages, and I'm really sorry for that. I've been dry on inspiration and couldn't find the right song to use for this FINAL chapter. Yes, you read that right--this is the last chapter of this fic. It's easy enough to write a songfic using only one song, but it's downright difficult to put a bunch of songfics together to make one story. I just can't take it any further.

I want to sincerely apologize to anyone who wanted to see Inu Yasha songs in this fic that did not get used. I just couldn't fit them into the plot!

I said it time and time again that I will NOT write a lemon, and even with this chapter, I stuck to that. This is very heavy lime, not lemon. As for what happens within the last few lines...well, I'll leave that up to your imaginations.

I want to personally thank everyone who has been reading this fic from the very beginning and everyone who provided song suggestions as well. Even though I didn't use every song suggested to me, there's a chance that I may use one or more of them in one-shot songfics in the future.

Oh! And in case you're wondering about the song from this chapter, it's called "I Want Love" but is also known by some people as "I Need A Miracle" It's from the horror game Silent Hill 3. Personally, I hate horror games, but I heard this song on the soundtrack that came with my boyfriend's copy of the game, so I decided to use it to finish off the fic. 

If I've left anything out, DON'T SHOOT ME! I'M SORRY! I TRIED TO REMEMBER ALL THE THANK YOUS AND APOLOGIES! I hope you all enjoyed this little brain fart story of mine!


End file.
